When Fire Meets Ice
by TheEleventhMuse
Summary: Hyuuga Natsume, 14 years old. Fire Alice. The boyfriend of Sakura Mikan. Arai Yuki, 14 years old. Ice Alice. A girl with an unspeakable secret.Fire meets Ice, what would happen next? [PERMANENT HIATUS] [ABANDONED]
1. Prologue: Drowned in Voices

When Fire meets Ice

Hey, this is my first fic on Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice Academy, but I do own my own characters and the plot of this fanfiction!

Enjoy!

**Prologue: DROWNED IN VOICES**

"Demon!"

"Witch!"

"Send her to jail, send that child of the devil away."

"Kill her!"

The angry mob of villagers screeched and shouted, breaking the peaceful spell of the night. They crowded around the blackened remains of a small block of flats, watching the ambulance taking the injured ones away while the inhabitants of the now burnt flat cried and cursed, gazing numbly at the bits of wood and wire that had once been their home.

A fourteen years girl at sat the centre of the ruins, her long wavy light blue hair covered with soot and ashes, her hands over her ears while tears flowed down her pale face.

"It wasn't me! I didn't do this, I didn't kill them!" she shouted at the angry mob that was now advancing on her. "How could I?"

A large man grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to her feet, she screamed in pain and tried to get away from him but was pushed back again by the others that had formed a circle around them.

"Let go of me, you bas-"

The man struck her across her face, his face contorted in hatred and fury, and snarled, "What did you do? My wife and son were in there and now, they are dead!"

"I've just said that I didn't do it!" she screamed back at him; she was not crying now. "Before the fire started, I saw a man near the building, a stranger, he must have done it!"

"Liar! You hate this village, so that must be why you have done it! You hate your parents for leaving you here, you hate them for dumping you!" the man struck her again, all the others were joining in, the chorus of "Liar!" echoed around them.

"You all hated me as well, but still, I'd never-"

"It was her, I saw her!" squeaked a small fat boy. "There were blue flames in her hands."

"No, I was trying to stop the fire! It wasn't fire, it was ice!" she shouted but no one was listening, they were all pointing, pulling at her hair and kicking her, screaming at the top of their lungs:

"Demon!"

"Witch!"

"Send her to jail, send that child of the devil away."

"Kill her!"

She tried to explain, yelling but no one heard her.

_It wasn't me! It wasn't me!_

"Witch!"

"Devil!"

"Kill her!"

_I would never have done it! Never!_

"Don't let her get away!"

"Punish her!"

_Why wouldn't anyone believe me? IT WASN'T ME!_

A flash of blue and silence fall.

No one moved. They were trapped in ice.

The air had gone cold…so very cold…

They would never yell again…their skins were burnt to coal black…

Not by fire…but by ice.

A police's siren cut through the sudden silence. She did not run, she merely stood there, horrified.

A man wearing mask stepped down from the car, accompanied by two other policemen. More and more police cars were coming.

"The Alice of ice," breathed the masked man. "Who would have thought it as dangerous." It wasn't a question, but a mere statement. He ignored the other policemen who were running around the villagers, shouting orders.

"Ryo-san, call the ambulance."

"Sir, the press are coming."

"Fend them off! This must not be shown on T.V."

"But-"

"Just do it!"

"Hai, wagarimashta!"

No one but the masked man seemed to want to get close to the girl. They were all averting her eyes but she could see one or two of them sneaking a look at her, fear in their eyes.

"I am Persona," said the masked man, his eyes glinting through the holes in the mask, like those many metallic jewelry that he wore. "Tell me now, what is your name?"

"Arai Yuki."

"Well then, Yuki-san, you have done something very bad here, you know that?"

She did not reply. She was waiting for her punishment.

"You know, you would be kill for this sinful act, or worse, you might even be dragged to a place where no one would know and-"

"But I-"

"Unless, you give yourself to my school, Alice Academy in Tokyo, the school for people with special powers like you."

She wanted to refuse, she wanted to explain to this man what had happened, that it wasn't all her fault but, Persona was dangerous, she could sense it.

"So, what is you answer, Yuki-san?" Persona smiled at her, like a predator looking down at his pitiful prey. "Would you hand yourself over to the police or would you come with me? Would you suffer death or would you fallow my orders? Choose now, your fate is in your hands."

So many voices and like waves, it seemed to be pouring down on her.

She was drowning.

In the deep pool of voices.

Please review! I welcome every criticism but still, people, be nice!


	2. Chapter One: First Encounter

When Fire meets Ice

Here's another chapter, a bit longer than the first but still, now as long as I wanted it…but as I was just typing this last sentence, my sister came along and forced me to leave…she had to do her homework…sigh

Well, enjoy Oops, almost forgot the disclaimer…here it is:

Disclaimer: Guess what? I do not own Alice Academy or any of its characters. + Many thanks to lu ren chia, darkxXxflames and Missinganime1234 for reviewing and Aelita18 for adding my story to her Fav Thank You!

**Chapter One: FIRST ENCOUNTER**

A fourteen years old boy gazed absent-mindedly out of the classroom window, his head resting on his hand, his dark hair falling gracefully over his handsome face, apparently not listening to a single word that their math teacher was saying. It was a cloudless day, the sun was shinning brightly in the autumn sky, the kind of day that one would do anything and everything to get away from the math class of the boring old Jinno-sensei. The boy sighed deeply, running his hand over his slightly untidy dark hair.

"Are you ok, Natsume?" asked his friend Ruka, his grey eyes scanning over the boy's face, looking worried. "Is Persona working you too hard again? That freak!"

"No, Ruka. I am just bored, maybe we should skip the next class."

"You mustn't!" hissed a small girl next to him, her light brown hair tied into two piggy tails, her honey brown eyes looking annoyed. "It's Narumi-sensei's class next!"

"That's another reason why I wanted to skip," he retorted. "Ichigo-kara." The small brunette blushed bright red, then whispered back, "The name is Mikan!"

"Whatever you say," Smirked Natsume. "Or is it Polka-dot today?" His smirk grew wider as Mikan blush even harder and turned away from him, fuming. Ruka smiled as he watch all these, but when he turned away, there was a trace of sadness in his eyes; he still has not dropped his crush on Mikan.

Natsume turned away to look out of the window again, his eyes running over the grounds, searching for his favourite tree by the path, thinking of which comic book he should bring there to read, he had decided to skip the next class no matter what Mikan would say.

A glint of metal, reflecting the golden sunlight.

What was it?

Natsume scanned through the grounds, then his heart fell as his eyes saw the man that would totally ruin a calm carefree morning.

Persona.

The masked man, wearing his usual black cloak and his many silver accessories. Natsume frowned; Persona is not the kind of guy that would just stroll down the school grounds in plain sight.

_What is he doing there?_ He thought, he narrowed his deep brown eyes and squinted through the bright sunlight. There was four people fallowing him, one was a teenage girl with light short blue hair and the other three were obviously guards, judging by their matching black uniform.

_What is he up to again? It seems that they are walking to this building…But why?_

Natsume was puzzled, he glared at them, trying to grasp the reason to why Persona was here and who the hell could the girl be.

The girl stopped and glanced up at the building, her dark golden eyes meeting his own.

"Sakura Mikan! Would you please pay attention!"

Natsume jerked away from the window, to see Mikan fast asleep, drooling slightly onto the table and a very angry Jinno standing over her.

"Sakura Mikan!" His voice, like his lightning alice, cut across the sleepy classroom. Mikan opened her eyes, then seeing who was next to her, jumped up in fright and whimpered repeatedly, "I am sorry! I am sorry-" while the class laughed and Jinno dished out various detention to that unfortunate girl who was caught sleeping.

When Natsume turned back to the window however, the girl, Persona and the guards were all gone. He made up his mind to skip the next class and find out what this was all about. He had a very faint idea of where to look: the staff room.

--------------

A month has passed since that terrible incident, and even though most of Yuki's external wounds were all healed, her internal wounds were still as fresh as ever, the burden of what had happened suffocating her, like some heavy boulder weighing down her heart, while the memories of that night haunted her dreams and nightmares: the blackened bodies of the villagers, the flash of blue, the fire burning everywhere, not escape route…but that was all, she could not remember anymore, she was instructed not to by the therapists, the memory of her life before the fire would only now flash past her mind every now then, the rest would be history, blank, meaningless.

_Their treatment had worked pretty well. _She thought, even if she tried her hardest to remember, she could only remember bits and pieces.

After Persona had dragged her out of the ruins of the place that once been her home, he had taken her to a hospital somewhere that was deep inside the mountains.

_No_, she thought, _it wasn't a hospital, more of a science lab, or was it an asylum?_

She would never know, but the staff there had treated her injuries and given her some psychological treatments as well. She was puzzled by all these special attentions that were given to her; she was expecting to be punished, she was a murderer in her opinion after all. A few nights later however, all her confusion were swept away by Persona.

"I have no need of a raving emotional weakling," he had said, "Why else would I give you something which you don't deserve. I need you to be strong in order to work for me." After that, she was ordered to cut her hair short and given various accessories such as earrings and rings to seal her powers. Persona had also instructed to the staff over there to give her lessons on controlling her alice and to toughen her up by putting her through various physical activities such as running, swimming and some basic martial arts.

"To get you ready for missions," he had said matter-of-factly when she had asked him when he visited her again a week later. "If you are not fit enough, there are possibilities of you getting killed." She had been shocked when she heard this, but the risk of death is surely better than the certainty of death had she chosen to hand herself over to the authorities.

"That's the Middle School Division," Persona's cold voice cut through her trains of thoughts, she looked up at the building that Persona was indicating, marvelling slightly at the expensive texture of the school building.

A pair of deep brown eyes.

There was someone looking down at them, no, glaring down at them, a teenage raven haired boy. Then laughter erupted from that room and the boy turned away. The guards behind her nudged her forward, she turned away from the window and hissed angrily at the guards, "Don't touch me," she hated when people pushes her, a memory had surfaced from the depth of her mind:

_She was three and there were a gang of boys of her neighbourhood, pushing her, laughing at her unusual hair colour._

The guards said nothing and with one final glare at them, she followed Persona through the door and into the cool air-conditioned room.

Please review!

I will try to do one to two chapters a week and if I am feeling really inspired, I might try my best to do four a week.

(My sister: OoThat's impossible!

Me: Will try my best. )

('‧w‧')


	3. Chapter Two: Fire Fire Burning Bright

When Fire meets Ice

And here is Chapter Two!

Hurray! (Runs around throwing confetti)

This one is longer then the ones before and I am actually quite happy with it. It took me a long time to write it.

I started with another version but I didn't like that one much as so, I started over again…tiring but it was fun!

Thanks for supporting, your reviews meant a lot to me!

Enjoy!

**Chapter Two: FIRE, FIRE, BURNING BRIGHT**

The bell rang, reverberating off the walls.

Signalling the end of class.

Signalling the end of Jinno's monotonous speech on lines and numbers.

The signal that Natsume should get away from the classroom before anyone notice that he had gone. He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked casually out of the classroom. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Mikan bawling her eyes out on her best friend's desk, while her violet eyed black hair friend Hotaru shot her repeatedly with one of her old Baka-gun invention, but strangely their class representative, also the best friend of Mikan and Hotaru was nowhere to be seen, Natsume was not too concerned about that (being more concerned about what he had just seen), he was their class representative after all and must have a lot of other works to do.

_Like maybe introducing a new girl to their classroom, the girl obviously works for Persona._ Natsume thought bitterly, it was not the first time that Persona had done this, he was not going to forget Persona's many attempt to bring him under control by sending people to spy on him in a hurry. He bowled his hand into fists, waiting for the sudden surge of fury to leave him. He then turned and looked to the other side of the classroom.

The gentle Ruka was surrounded as usual by his fan club with the loud-mouthed girl with the cat-dog alice, more commonly known as Permy, being the leader. After Natsume had started dating Mikan, his fan club had transferred their total attention to the genius best friend, the animal hugger, Ruka.

No one saw him leave, Mikan was now too busy dodging the almighty Baka-gun while Hotaru was too busy shooting Mikan with the Baka-gun and on the other side of the room, and Ruka was too busy trying to get all those annoying fan-girls back off and apparently would not be able to notice anything else for a short period of time. Natsume pushed through the crowded corridor, making his way toward the staff room.

----------------

"You are dismissed," Persona said to the guards that were behind Yuki. Yuki turned around to see the guards bowing to Persona before leaving them alone outside the gold gilded double doors of the staff room. Yuki sighed in relief, she had had enough of those guards watching her back wherever she go, sick of seeing those dark figures behind her. Persona noticed this and said, "They only needed to accompany us on our way here, just in case you ever change your mind and run away."

"That's unlikely, seeing that I have no place to go." Yuki retorted, "If I had wanted to run away, I would have done so much earlier than this."

"Good to see that you know your situation very well," Persona smirked unpityingly, "It would be impossible for you to leave once you have set foot inside this academy."

She nodded, "Barriers and more guards." She had seen those while entering the school grounds, "This place is probably more secure than any prison in or out of Japan." The guards had whispered to her in the car. "You'd be fried before even knowing what had hit you."

"Exactly, so it would be best if you don't get any rebellious ideas. Do you understand me?"

"Hai," she answered, bowing respectfully to him. "I won't." Persona nodded approvingly and reached the golden door handles, pushing the doors open, dragging Yuki with him inside.

The staff room was a wide spacious room lined with bookshelves and littered with highly polished desks, the indigo velvet curtains were opened, the huge French windows allowing the morning sunlight to pass through the slightly dusty glass, casting soft shadows across the azure coloured soft carpeted floor. The room was quite empty with most of the teachers teaching or on duty. The only teacher left was man chilling out in the corner of the staff room, adding sugar cubes into an exquisite rose coloured cup. He had shoulder-length wavy blonde hair, making him seem even more feminine, in fact, had he not looked up and spoken to them, Yuki would have mistaken him for a woman. Even so, Yuki would describe him as a "pretty man".

"Ah, so that's Arai Yuki-san isn't it?" he beamed at her, his violet eyes observing her with polite interest. Persona nodded curtly at him and shoved Yuki forward, she stumbled and greeted the teacher nervously with a quiet "Konichiwa…" The teacher smiled even wider before introducing himself,

"I am Narumi-sensei, the homeroom teacher of Class A of the Middle School Division, actually I have been with this class since before they were even ten."

"Narumi, cut out the speech," Persona said impatiently, "I don't have all day."

Narumi's smile faded a little but when he spoke, his voice was still as gentle as before, he stood up and bowed politely to Persona, "Of course, I apologise, well, if you'd follow me…" he gestured toward a door on to the right side of them. He led them across the room and opened the door to let them through, before entering, Yuki smiled apologetically to the teacher and muttered a soft, "Thank you, Narumi-sensei." Narumi smiled back and closed the door quietly behind them.

The room they had entered was not as big as the one they had left, nevertheless, it was decorated with the same velvet curtains and blue carpeted floor. A single desk stood at the far end of the room, in front of the centre French window and right in front of them, were a long glass table with information leaflets on the academy piled up neatly at one end while on the other end, a silver bowl filled with candy gleamed brightly. On either side of the long table were the soft plump sofas complete with cute little pillows. Persona sat down on the sofa, looking slightly bored and even more impatient than before. Yuki sat down next him, glancing at the silver bowl of candy, tempted to grab a handful but fearing that it might be rude, she kept her hands to herself. Meanwhile, Narumi was rummaging in one of the cupboards, looking for something. Finally, he drew out a bundle from the cupboard and walked over to them, handing the bundle to Yuki.

"These should fit you nicely, Yuki-san."

It was the uniform of the Middle School Division: blue tartan skirt, white shirt, blazer lined with blue thread, long black socks, a small blue bowtie and a pair of black shoes. She accepted them, in awe of the quality of the uniform.

"There's a bathroom over there, you can go and change."

"Sensei, thank you!" she beamed at Narumi and dashed inside the bathroom to change, leaving a suddenly serious Narumi to talk to Persona.

----------------

"Persona, what is her alice?" Narumi questioned Persona urgently, "According to the file I've received, she-"

"Ice," answered Persona shortly, "Why, are you scared of her or something?"

"No, but you must knew what she had done," pressed on Narumi, he had not sat down but just stood there, looking slightly agitated.

"She has learned to control her alice now, so no harm done."

"No harm?" Narumi asked incredulously, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"She has learned how to control it, " Persona repeated coolly, "And no matter how dangerous she might be, I shall still think that fire is more harmful, don't you, Narumi?"

"So," Narumi gulped, "She would be in the Dangerous Ability Group, right?"

Persona nodded, "So I shall think that it is wise to have Natsume as her partner."

Narumi frowned, "He won't agree to this."

"He will…" Persona said, just as the bell rang, ending their conversation as the sound echoed around the room, drowning out every other sound in the room. Without one last look at Persona, he sat down and nodded.

----------------

Natsume half ran down the flight of stairs and quickly turned right only to bump into someone. They fall, Natsume swore as he painfully landed with his elbow and that someone crushed on top of him.

"Iteee…" whimpered a familiar voice. It was Tobita Yu, their class representative, their Iinchō. "Who-? Oh, Natusme!" He quickly clambered off Natusme and helped Natsume to get up. "Are you ok?"

Natsume nodded, rubbing his elbow gingerly. "What are you doing down here?"

"Me? Well, Narumi-sensei wanted me to come down, he said something about a new student. And you what are you doing here?"

Natsume did not reply but asked Iinchō urgently, "Do know who it is?"

Iinchō shook his head and was going to say something when Natusme grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the staff room. He knocked once before opening the door and pulled Iinchō through the threshold, who asked him nervously, "Natusme, what?"

Natsume shushed him and dragged him across the staff room which was still quite empty with the other teachers rushing off to their next class. They reached the door located at the northeast corner of the room, Natsume moving as quietly as he could and bent down to listen through the key hole.

----------------

Yuki checked herself in the mirror and a girl with short blue hair wearing a deep indigo hair band with a pale complexion, wide honey golden eyes, and a skinny figure dressed in the Middle School Division uniform stared back at her. She could see deep sorrow in the girl's eyes and face, Yuki forced a smile but with no real intention of smiling, her smile appeared strained and fake. She sighed, then notice that she has been doing a lot that recently, she stopped and turning away from the mirror, she turned the door knob and stepped out into the room.

"Ah, see, it fits you quite nicely!" exclaimed Narumi, Yuki blushed slightly and went back to sit with Persona. Persona was as cold as ever but he nodded slightly at her and said, "Not bad."

"And now, you'll be ready to meet your classmates!" Yuki stood up and made to go to Narumi but Persona grabbed her arm and forced her to sit back down. She winced as his many metallic rings dug into her skin, Persona let go off her and addressed Narumi, "I'd like a word with her," he said, "Leave us for a moment."

Narumi nodded, bowed at Persona again before heading outside, leaving a slightly disgruntled Yuki, who was rubbing her arm angrily, with Persona.

"What?" Yuki asked him, annoyed at him for grabbing her.

"So polite," Persona said sarcastically. Yuki glared at him, still rubbing her arm. "Now, I'd like to give you a few advices, so listen carefully.

"Yes?"

"If you do not want what you've done to get out," he turned to look at her, "I'd suggest you not to go near some certain people in your class. Take this one for example, Kokoro Yome." He took out a photo of a straw coloured hair boy with a rather absent-minded look on his face. "The alice of Mind Reading."

"Mind reading?" she gasped, dread spreading through her body. "Then what should I do?" He pointed at the amethyst stone of Yuki's ring and explained, "That should be able to create a mind shield, it shall work if you don't get too close to him."

"Anything else?" she asked, touching the small purple stone.

"Keep an eye out for me on Natsume and that Mikan girl,"

"Who?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Persona stood up and strode toward the door, Yuki stood up quickly.

"Wait, Persona," Persona stopped and turned to look at her. "And my things?"

"It will arrive at the dorms," he replied, his answers were as short as ever. Yuki paused and then tentatively asked the question she had wanted to know for ages, "What is your alice?"

Persona smirked and said, "It's best for you not to know." He opened the door and Yuki followed him out.

----------------

When Narumi opened the door, he was surprised to find a very nervous Iinchō and Natsume crouching outside the door. He closed the door quickly and dragged Natsume and Iinchō to his desk.

"What were you two doing?"

"Well, I, I came down because you asked me to and then, I , I met Natsume there, and, and," babbled Iinchō, while Natsume made to go back to the door.

"What is Persona doing here?" he questioned Narumi, his tone dead serious, glaring daggers at the door.

"Nothing," replied Narumi, attempting a smile at Natsume's direction. "Just bringing the new transfer student. So that's why I asked Yu to come down here."

"What-?" Before Natsume could finish asking, the door Narumi had just left opened again, Persona came out. Natsume growled dangerously, digging his nails into his palms, hatred coursing through his body.

"Persona!" he snarled. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Then his eyes fall upon the blue hair girl behind Persona, she was looking at him coolly, politely puzzled at his outburst. Persona just looked at him and said, "Nothing, just bringing new student."

"You-"Natsume glared at Narumi who had grabbed his shoulder, preventing him from attacking Persona.

"Behave, my best student." Then he left, his black cloak vanishing out of sight. Natsume swore again and rounded on the blue hair girl who was still standing where she was, leaning on the closed door. He glared at her, anger still invading his thoughts.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Arai Yuki," she replied shortly and coldly, crossing her arms. Her golden eyes glared right back at him, but otherwise she made no other comment to the rudeness of Natsume.

"Get out! I don't want to see anyone brought here by Persona!"

"Make me," she retorted, her golden eyes narrowed slightly in obvious anger. Natsume advanced on her, fire erupting from broth of his hands, pinning her to the wooden door, looking right into her eyes. Narumi and Iinchō rushed toward them, yelling at Natsume to stop.

----------------

"Who the hell are you?"

It was the same boy she had seen at the window this morning, Natsume or something like that, the boy that Persona had told her to keep an eye on. Yuki crossed her arms, glaring right back at the boy. She slightly hurt by his rudeness but she was not going to show it.

"Arai Yuki," she kept her reply short, crossing her arms. She was liking the boy less and less every second and she certainly did not want to keep an eye on him. He was handsome that was for sure, but Yuki was not the type of girl to judge people by look, in fact, she rather hated guys like him: arrogant and selfish, only because they are popular, only because they have the look.

"Get out! I don't want to see anyone brought here by Persona!" the boy, Natsume shouted at her. She blinked, narrowing her eyes in anger, she pushed away the hurt in her heart and retorted back, "Make me…"

The boy advanced on her, fire erupted in his hands, fire everywhere in the room, burning, the flames licking the floors, burning everything, people screaming, children crying, people dying, no way out, all exits blocked-

She was backed in the room, trembling from head to feet, the boy was still there, pinning her to the door, but the fire were gone.

"You, are afraid of fire?" he asked, his fury had diminished, his deep brown eyes looking straight into her own golden ones.

What could she say?

"For a moment," the boy continued slowly, his eyes didn't left her. "You were whimpering, "Fire everywhere, kasan, dousan, aniki, where are you?" Did something happen, before?"

She couldn't speak. Narumi and another boy, wearing glasses, moved forward and pulled Natsume off her. She was trembling, she felt weak and sick, had she really said those thing? The things that she would do anything to forget. Her deepest secret. Her darkest thoughts. Her most inner secret. Unspeakable. Unmentionable.

"Are you ok, Yuki-san?" asked the boy wearing glasses, "He didn't mean it, he was just angry at, at Persona."

"I, I am ok," she stuttered, "I am ok."

Narumi was telling the boy off, the boy looked down, then glanced side ways at her. She looked away.

"Thank you," she said weakly to the boy wearing glasses. He smiled back at her and said,

"I am Tobita Yu, the Iinchō of class A. Nice to meet you," he hold out his hand. Yuki shook it and smiled back, pushing those thoughts out of her mind. "Arai Yuki, yoroishkun-ne."

"Yuki-san, you sure you are ok?" Narumi came over to her, holding her shoulder gently. "If you are not, then I'll take you to the hospital."

"No, it's ok," she smiled, the effort it took to smile wiped her darker thoughts away. "I'll go to class."

Narumi nodded and gently showed her out of the office, Iinchō by her side. The boy, Natsume, stood by the door and as she passed him, he whispered,

"Sorry." Then he rushed up the stairs. Yuki did not know what to think, she followed them up the stairs.

----------------

"What alice do you have, Narumi-sensei?"

Natsume watched the girl, Yuki talked to Narumi and Iinchō, watched her smile and laugh with them. He felt horrible for what he had done. He had been shocked when she had uttered those words out, her eyes had misted over and a single tear had flowed down her pale face. His thoughts wondered back to that fire several years ago, the fire that had burned down his home and the neighbourhood he grew up in. She must have had similar experiences, he concluded.

"And Iinchō?"

"The alice of Illusion," Iinchō replied. Natsume cursed himself for acting so rashly. He looked down and followed them, watching the Yuki.

"Sugoi!" gasped Yuki.

Natsume cursed again, his carefree morning shattered, all due to his stupidity.

-------------

Note:

-"Baka": Idiot

-"-san": Ms./Mr.

-"Hai": Yes

- "kasan, dousan, aniki": mum, dad, big brother

-"-sensei": teacher

- "Iinchō": class representative

-"yoroishkun-ne": nice to meet you

-"Sugoi": Cool/Wow

_That's all I think…_

There might be a lot of mistakes…but it's three o'clock in morning and I am sleepy…so I AM SORRY if I've made any mistakes!

(The dog on my profile page): W00f! See that button below, the one that say Review? Plz press it! And I'll give you my cookie.


End file.
